


A Puppet

by Bronzeflower



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Control, Loss of Control, Strings - Freeform, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Elodie is the queen. At least, that's what everyone thinks





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is a little darker than the things I typically write, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head

Elodie felt like a puppet.

She didn’t notice at first. She believed that she was the queen; that she was in control.

But then she started to notice. It started out with senses that something had happened before. It wasn’t so odd to feel those every now and then, but it began to happen constantly, consistently.

She finds herself doing things she thought she would never do. Ordering executions, disobeying her father, studying magic. She finds herself doing them naturally, without thinking.

She starts to feel like she should know more than she does. In her lessons, she gets the feeling she already knows what she is learning.

One day, she feels the slight indent of strings on her wrists, her arms, her legs and feet and head. She just felt them there, like she was a marionette, but, when she looked in a mirror, there were no strings in sight.

And then she began to feel the pulls of the strings, controlling her, forcing her to do things that she didn’t want to. No matter what she did, she could not resist the strings, and her voice was just as controlled as her body.

Sometimes the strings would tug so violently that it hurt, as if they left bleeding marks, but they never left marks.

She felt like her every move was controlled by someone, something, and, no matter how hard she resisted, how much she would protest in her mind, she was still forced to follow the orders of the strings.

Eventually, she gave up resisting. She gained the knowledge of all she did in past lives, she learned the ways she died, the ways she lost power, the things she did.

Elodie was the queen. If only that were true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
